


Don't go, please stay.

by shikasori



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikasori/pseuds/shikasori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshirou and Karin are spending their last moment together before he leaves for Soul Society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go, please stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Karin and Yuzu are both fourteen. Toshirou looks like a fifteen year old. "..." Means that someone is talking and '...' means that someone is thinking. I wrote this for a contest entry but sadly I didn't win.

It was Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro and his lieutenant's last day in the World of The Living. Toshiro wanted to spend it with Kurosaki Karin. The girl who he loves. They played soccer with her friend's, ate ice cream at the beach and said hello to Grandma Haru. Karin asked if they could go to Toshiro's favorite spot. The place that brings back memories and that creates them too. They picked the best spot on the hill which showed the end of the sunset the best. They talked about various things until they reached this conversation:  
  
"People who don't know me judge me, they dislike me because of my appearance. My hair and my eyes are the most frequent. People look at me and they think i'm a freak. You can't deny it either, the way your friends talked about me that day, this very spot. I didn't care about it but I still felt it." Toshiro turned his gaze to Karin's face, her radiant face "With you though it's different. To me, you see th-." Karin cut him off by putting her finger on his lips. She smiled warmingly at him   
  
"I do see the real you. I see your eyes, they facinate me, they're angelic" she moved her hand to his cheek and looked him in his eyes "So full of intelligence, courage, determination. I also see pain. I think the reason that you can be cold at people, sometimes mean, is because people were cruel to you when you were little. And I pity those people. I bet they didn't think you would have become a captain." Karin said. She moved her hand away from his face and placed it back on the ground, she looked up at the sky. The colours were mixed like a mood ring changing colour. "Plus, I think your hair is cool." she smiled. Toshiro couldn't believe the words that came of her mouth yet what she said about his childhood was true. Toshiro sighed he looked at the sky aswell.  
  
"Your right Kurosaki. People pushed me away. I've learnt to" He paused "not trust anyone, only my closest friends. Yet I push them away too. Am I just as bad as those people?" he asked not expecting an answer. Karin lifted herself up onto her knees and knelt beside Toshiro who leaned forward in surprise.  
  
"Listen to me. Those people were rotten. I bet they couldn't care less if you died but you protect them, everyone. That's tells me you care so don't ever say that again." Karin said with a hint of frustration in her voice. "How did we even get to this topic of conversation?" she asked.  
  
"You brought up when we first came here." Toshiro said. They stared at eachother for a few seconds, staring right into eachother's souls. A few minutes passed.  
  
"When will I see you again?" Karin asked. A single tear in each eye formed in her eyelids. She pushed them away by blinking three times. He looked to the ground and then at his watch.  
  
"I better get you home Kurosaki." Toshiro answered avoiding the question. Truthfully he didn't know when but he knew telling her that would make her feel bad.   
  
"Don't avoid the question" Karin said as she watched Toshiro stand up and dust himself off. "Toshiro" she said, with sadness in her voice.   
  
"Soon" He walked her back to her house. The journey was silent. They shared smiles and they held hands. The two kept close to eachother so they stayed warm. Toshiro needed to speak with his zanpakuto so he connected with his inner world. It seemed different than usual although this is no surprise considering his feelings at the present time. The magnificent ice dragon bowed his head at the arrival of his master. His eyes were sympathic for he tried to understand the feelings that his captain had.  
  
 _'What am I going to do Hyourinmaru? I can't love her but I do. So much it hurts. She understands me just as much as you do.'_  
  
 _'I know it's hard now. As soon as we get back -' he was interupted_  
  
 _'I don't want to think about that now. This is my last half an hour before the Senkeimon opens for me and Matsumoto to return. I have to tell her.' Toshiro said painfully. Hyourinmaru transformed into his physical manifestation and placed his hands on Toshiro's shoulders._  
  
 _'You need to do what's right for you. Not the Soul Society.' he said._  
  
 _'But-'_  
  
 _'Master please. It's not healthy for a person to feel this way'_  
  
 _'I understand. Thank you' Toshiro said. He knew what he needed to do now. Hyourinmaru nodded transformed back into a dragon and flapped his giant iced wings, not threateningly though he was shooing Toshiro away for he wanted him to feel happy._  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Karin called. Toshiro focused back. They were at the front door of the Kurosaki resisdence. Threw the window Ichigo held Rukia in his arms as they watched the televison. That's all Toshiro wanted to do with Karin but he couldn't. Not now atleast. He pulled out his captain's badge and pushed it against his heart. His body and soul seperated, the gigai dissolved. He then hugged Karin and flash stepped them both to the roof. Toshiro stood at the edge of the roof and Karin toward with middle. He looked down at the side-walk where they just stood. A cool night breeze blew past them. Toshiro breathed in as it passed. He was thinking of the right moment to do it.  
  
"Hey, it's not like we're never gunna see eachother again. This isn't goodbye. I know i'll see you again" Karin said holding back tears 'Why do I want to cry, he's left here before and I havn't cried. I think it's 'cause. I love him.' she thought. Realisation slapped her in the face, she ran up to her love pulled him away from the edge and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His eye's widened but then softened. "I love you Captain Hitsugaya. I know it's forbidden for you to love me so you don't have to say it. Just show it" Karin said. Toshiro placed one hand on her waist firmly yet gently and the other hand slid up her back and he interlocked her hair with his fingers delicatly. Time seemed to slow down and they leaned into eachother then their heads followed until they were inches apart from eachother. Toshiro looked into her eyes, he loved her and she loved him.  
  
"I-" Toshiro stopped   
  
"Sshhh" Karin said. Now is the right moment. Toshiro pressed his lips into Karin's for a few seconds then he leaned his forehead on hers . Karin kissed him back passionately, she didn't want him to leave. They continued to kiss until they stopped for breathe. Karin's heart rate was faster than it has ever been and her breathing was fast too. Toshiro's breathing was fine but his heart rate raced just as much as Karin's did. The hand that was holding her head moved down to his other hand and he pulled her into a hug. He only had a couple more minutes to meet Matsumoto at the gate before he missed it. She hugged him and let her tears fall onto his kimono. He let her go kissed her on her forehead, smiled and in a flash he was gone. Karin's mouth opened wide and she heaved as more tears swam down her face. Karin made her way off the roof and into her open bedroom window. She climbed through and Yuzu stood there. Karin ran into her arms. Yuzu comforted her sister until she fell asleep. 'You better come back soon Hitsugaya-san' she thought as she pulled the blanket over sister.


End file.
